


Art for Unrepentant by jessie_cristo

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Soulless Sam decides he wants to indulge the hidden lust he's always had for Dean.Dean finds himself dodging his brother's advances even as he strives to keep him safe and out of trouble.Will Dean find a solution that he AND Sam can finally live with?





	Art for Unrepentant by jessie_cristo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soul Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324675) by [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo). 



> This is a concept of a fic I didn't see coming when I created the original piece, but believe me when I say the story itself will blow your socks off!!!

**Original Piece**


End file.
